Crane Private Practice
by CranePrivatePractice
Summary: What lurks in Somerset? It's not just Arkham Asylum. Whatever is outside in the wheat fields you can trust Jonathan Ulysses Crane that it's nothing to fear. Based on the new CodotVerse Scarecrow Podcasts on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe. This work can be taken down at any time. I'm taking some liberties here. Just telling a cool story with cool people. **  
Giving props to the source material for this amazing version of The Scarecrow  
Go check them out , you will not regret it : 

Wheat. Wheat as far as the eye could see. The rustling almost sounded like the shuffling of paper. The light looked as if it were made of sweet and sour sauce. A dim red-orange illuminated everything.

It was beautiful , but it was also bleak. The sun seemed so large , as if it ruled over everything it touched with it's unforgiving monstrous heat.  
Somerset , was a bleak place , but it was peaceful…slower… more manageable than the noisy , steel plated headache that was Gotham City.  
Here , you would find Arkham Asylum , Bell Reeve Prison and a small city with a bank and a grocery store…and a small ranch-style house in the middle of a wheat field. It was run down but still clean and useable. The sign on the front of it read : " Crane Private Practice " , the sub heading on the embossed woodcut sign would read : " Psychiatry for Adults ".

Nothing was on the porch , not even a swing. The muted green door and windows with faded blue curtains that danced with the air-conditioner were inside of the windows. A simple black pick-up truck was parked beside of the house. The contents of its bed were two containers of gasoline and dry corn.  
Inside the abode were two bedrooms , one of which was currently occupied. He rose , his lanky , skeletal form moved his feet into a pair of brown slippers. His hand moved to his bedpost and slipped an old gray bathrobe over his shirtless self. Tying it with a tired , slow motion.

He stood and walked over to the mirror , and he looked at himself. There he was… Ulysses Crane. A thin , frail hand tapped a wet washcloth over his long face and he moved out of his room.

A "caw-caw" came from his living room. "…I hear ya , I hear ya…." he said in his southern accent. He spoke to the noise's source , a fully grown crow in a large cage in the corner by his sofa. "…You sleep any last night , girl?…Cause I sure as hell didn't….and I've got 6 patients today….good thing the new partner starts today….I'd have 12 otherwise.." he said as he poured the corn into her food dish. "….Ichabod…I do hope this new partner is worth their salt…otherwise we might have…..a mess to clean up…" he said. He spoke to Ichabod as he dressed himself in the laundry room , which was just an off-shoot from the living room. " I've not even seen her…I did a phone interview…I didn't want some..strange woman coming in here…poking around….She passed test one…now I gotta see if she can handle what comes through here…" He smiled to his crow chuckled.  
"…You won't go easy on her will you ,girl? " Ichabod crowed. "…Good..neither will I…" he said , before jumping when he heard a car door slam , and a knock come to the door


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe. This work can be taken down at any time. I'm taking some liberties here. Just telling a cool story with cool people. **

Giving props to the source material for this amazing version of The Scarecrow

Go check them out , you will not regret it : 

A cookie for anyone who knows the character introduced in this chapter.

Yes , she is cannon

There she stood. A woman in her early 30's was on his creaky wooden porch. She wore a black knee length cap-sleeved dress and black folded ankle length socks and black oxfords. She carried a black briefcase.  
She liked to wear black , he gathered.  
She removed her steel-framed spectacles and looked to him , she had almost white platinum blonde locks cut into a short asymmetrical bob.

He hated that.

She looked as if she were from a different planet , when next to him.

"… Skorzeny…I presume? " he asked , completely deadpan with no irony or kidding around.

"…At your service , . " she said , putting her hands on her hips. "..Though.. I suppose I wouldn't be here unless you needed me…."

" I do not need you , I need your services to lighten my caseload..anyone can be replaced , ..you'll do well to remember that…" he said , turning , motioning her to come in.

"..Do you not have a white coat? " Crane asked.

"…Yeah , I do. I just didn't wear it at my last job. I thought private practice wouldn't be any different. " she said , looking around at all the old things he had in his living room before moving to sit on his faded brown leather couch.

" ….Nothing here…is like anything you've ever seen before….being a medical doctor means you have authority…the folks that come through here need to know who is in charge…you are perscribing and providing medical treatment to these patients…they need to know that you are here…..to be a doctor…and nothing else…" he said , walking around instead of sitting…she felt like…a child..being scolded. She wondered exactly what she did wrong.

" Rule 1 :…While you are a medical doctor..I am still the one in charge of this practice…any hospital admissions , methadone clinic referrals or ACT team referrals will go through me. Arkham will not accept anything less than my signature if you're admitting them. " he said. She nodded , watching him pace. Wondering just how his signature was worth more than hers…but she would attend to that later.

" Rule 2 : You are not to refuse treatment to a patient because they are a violent offender. 90% of my clientele are violent offenders and most of them are males. If you can't handle that then I suggest you leave now and safe us both the trouble. " She sat back and crossed her legs , folding her hands on her lap. She slipped her glasses on.

" Rule 3 : We are not here to be friends , we are colleagues …and that is a stretch…Whenever you are not seeing a patient you are to be doing clinical notes , you get all your clinical notes done , you do master treatment plans…There is always something for you to do , so I don't expect to see you in my office chattin' me up about last nights Leno. " he said.

" …" she said , in a stern.."shrink-voice".

" What? " he answered , hands still behind his back , mid-pace.

"…I'm not a greenhorn…I believe we discussed my 10 years of practicing medicine on the phone. I've worked in prisons and federal programs….I'm no stranger to difficult cases….and for the record…Leno retired…Jimmy Fallon..hosts the tonight show now…" she smirked.

"…I don't care if Johnny Carson's corpse is reanimated and has his own show! Just don't bother me!" he said , irritated at this woman already.

"…Now that…would be an interesting show…Would it be redundant to also reanimate Ed McMann? " she said , smirking.

"…Get to work , . Our first two patients are due in 30 minutes. I trust you signed all the paperwork I faxed you ? " Crane said , a little upset at her , and himself for letting her think she could smart-ass off to him. If this continued he would need to attend to that.  
" I did. " she said , handing him the documents out of her briefcase.  
" and did you get the copy of my medical license and my degrees? " she asked.  
" I did…you'll need to have those up in the space I have for you before the week is up. Speaking of which , I'll take you to it.." he said , guiding her through the house. He lead her through the living room , the kitchen and into a den.  
"…I don't want you going crazy with the décor in here. I run a medical clinic out of this house , not a damn high-school guidance counselor's office. Some pictures on the wall and some books for the shelves will be enough. " he said , looking at her. " Your patients will come in through the kitchen door. If they're an inmate a police officer will escort them and wait outside your door. I generally don't like them in my sessions…but if you want them in there with you , go for it. " he said.  
She noted how..tired..and depressed he sounded…and this man was providing psychotherapy? My lord how could he possibly make anyone feel good about themselves?…Maybe that's not his forte…she thought to herself.  
"I'll let your lack of a white coat slide for today…but you will have one on before you come here tomorrow…" he said.  
"…Lunch is at 12:00pm. I take mine in my office , I suggest you take yours in your own. You're welcome to whatever is in the kitchen but if you use the last of anything I expect to see a new container the next day or it will come out of your pay…now..if you'll excuse me I need to prepare for our first clients…" he said before walking off to his office on the other side of the house.  
She sighed…well…  
This was destined to be…a strange and annoying journey


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe. This work can be taken down at any time. I'm taking some liberties here. Just telling a cool story with cool people. **  
Giving props to the source material for this amazing version of The Scarecrow  
Go check them out , you will not regret it : 

" S-So…it's okay..if I talk to him? " Arnold Wesker asked , holding a sock puppet over his left hand.  
" Of course , Arnold. But , if he's saying mean things to you , you don't have to talk back. You're in control.." Nina said , Wesker making his puppet talk now.

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW , BLONDIE?! THIS MORON WOULDN'T BE ANYTHING WITHOUT ME!" Sock-Scarface said to her , Arkham had let him keep a sock on his hand as part of his rehabilitation.  
" Mr. Scarface , I'm going to have to ask you to please not yell in here. I will make a note to have Arnold's privileges revoked if this continues. " she said , crossing her arms.

"..Like what , Toots? " Sock-Scarface called her bluff. Nina reached forward and yanked the sock off of Arnold's hand. The older gentleman shaking , falling to the floor , trembling.

His police escort helped him off the ground , the officer obviously over this job already.  
"..N-No , please…please give him back. I'm sorry , I'm sorry!" he said , shaking grabbing for the sock.  
"…You will abide the rules…or next time…he stays here. " Nina said , throwing the sock back at him.  
Wesker put the sock back on his hand. Making Sock-Scarface talk again. " Hah! You got guts , Doc. And fer the record , I wouldn't mind spendin' the night here as long as it was with you". Wesker made the puppet move as if it's "brows" were waggling.

"….We're done. Back in 2 weeks. Continue the Risperdal and the Effexor. I'll send the pre-auth for the pharmacy". She said , breathing in relief that her first day was complete.

Crane had already finished up. He walked over to her , wiping off his hands from washing them.  
" I'll be straight with you….I assigned Wesker to you to see if you could handle a rouge.." Crane said as he walked into the kitchen where she was."….You seem to be…fearless when it comes to this….Seem is my key word…" Crane slipped off his white coat.

"….Sit down. " he said.  
She sat…there it was…feeling like a child again. She hated this feeling.  
Crane reached into his old refrigerator , opening the larger side that was the fridge , pulling out two bottles of soda. He sat them on the table after opening them.

"… ….I will say this…..you did handle yourself…adequately today….from what I heard through the walls…you are a decent psychiatrist…I do believe I could…moderately tolerate your being here….despite your choice of attire…your smart-ass mouth , your uneven haircut and your perfume…which we will discuss again if you wear that cheap whore-house scent in my house ever again…" he said , sliding the soda over to her.

She looked at him. Taking the drink.  
"…But I believe…I can look past that. It was much easier only seeing 6 patients today…and all of them were from Arkham…" he said , sipping his soda.  
"… ….I must ask…is this your way of telling me I did a good job today? " she asked , sipping her soda.  
"…Don't push your luck , Child…" he said , sipping his drink.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

They both jolted and hit the floor as bullets made holes in the wall of the yellow kitchen.  
"…What the hell was that? " she asked

" Ichy.." he said , crouching over to the bird.  
She cawed , she was fine.  
He took her out of her cage and went back over to Nina.  
" Crane what the hell is going on? " she said , looking worried.  
"..Doctor Crane…and I'm not sure…." he said , looking out the kitchen window. " Don't see anything…" he said…  
He saw a strange red glow coming out from the wheat field.  
"…Something's out in the wheat…" he said , Nina came out to the porch. Taking Ichy on her arm as he placed the crow there. "..Stay with Ichabod…" he said , running out to the field to investigate.  
" Like hell…" she said , following him.  
He rolled his eyes. Feeling like a school-marm.  
They both walked through the wheat. Trying to find the source of the odd glowing light.

" ….You need to go back to the house , …" he said. Nina scoffed. "…Oh , sure…someone's got to make sure Timmy and Sally are in bed by Nine and your shirts are pressed.." she said..letting him know that she was no push-over and he should not let her biology make him think any less.

Musical Interlude

Ichabod was currently on Nina's shoulder.  
She walked out infront of him. She stood there , looking quite ominous with the deep grape purples of the setting sun , finally retreating from the day…and the red of the source of the light beneath her , especially with Ichabod on her shoulder when the wind picked up. She looked like a demon…or a succubus come for his soul…the air was thick with mischief  
"…Someone's been into something really nasty out here.." she said , looking down at the light.

" What…what the hell is this? " he asked , looking down at it.  
" A pentagram…Particularly of the Anton Levey school of thought…this is dark magic…" she said. Leaning down to examine the glow..

."…Mana…" she said.  
"..What? " Crane asked , so confused.  
"…Mana…is the matter that magic is made of…and this mana is red….most likely from a male witch…or someone that identifies as a male witch.." she said grinning..knowing she knew something he didn't was just too good.

She reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out a rubber glove. She snapped it on and collected some of the glowing red material , turning the glove inside out. " I'll run it through my lab at home.." she said.  
"…No. Dr. Skorzeny. This is not The X-Files…you are not investigating this..let's just chalk this up to teenagers on drugs…." he said , trying to be logical about it.  
"…Did you not read my resume?…I also have a PHD in ParaPsychology…Who do you think the cops call for this kind of shit? " she asked , nodding to the glow. " Plus time is of the essense with this…Mana is only active for 8 hours after a spell is casted…and for the record..I'm more of a..Twin-Peaks fan.." she said , walking back to the house.

" The thing that gets me..is why did someone shoot at us? Just draws attention to them.." she said , letting Ichy perch on a chair when they got back into the kitchen. She flapped her huge wings a few times.  
" I don't think it was to draw attention…but to make us either call the police or be spooked..and I don't intend to do either and for the record…the police usually call The Batman for this kind of shit.." he said , glaring at her.

"…Well…what will you do then, ? " she asked , leaning against the table.  
He turned to the bullet holes in his wall.  
"…I'm gonna fix this wall…then probably go to bed.." He turned to Nina. " Have a safe trip home , …and don't forget your coat tomorrow.." he said , showing her out.  
Nina slipped into her car and drove off , heading for her apartment in Gotham. Worlds away from this sleepy little suburb.  
Crane watched her drive off from inside. Ichabod was on his shoulder.  
"…ParaPsychology…." he said ,turning to the crow. "….What a waste of money…You think she got her medical license from the same cereal box she got her PhD from? " he asked , putting Ichabod in her cage , covering her up.  
"….Goodnight , Ichabod…" he said ,turning out the lights…  
He would get to the wall in the morning….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe. This work can be taken down at any time. I'm taking some liberties here. Just telling a cool story with cool people. **  
Giving props to the source material for this amazing version of The Scarecrow  
Go check them out , you will not regret it : 

Also , there is some music featured in this chapter. If you want a truly amazing listening experience , click the link before you begin the chapter. It's worth it.

Take note dear readers that whenever music is featured , it is very important. Something very crucial to the plot is happening. Nina's music is always very spiritual and soulful and this part of her is very vital to our story. Enjoy.

Happy Reading 3

As Nina drove to Crane's practice the next morning , she had so many questions in her head.  
She ran the Mana through a battery of tests and it just drew more questions than it answered. She yawned a little when she pulled in. She had been up late investigating the supernatural substance. She wore her white coat today which had " Skorzeny MD-PHD" stitched in black above the breast pocket. Her coat reached her mid-thigh. Her coat was not as long as Crane's , his was to his knees.  
In the world of medicine , your coat length says volumes about where you have been , and how much experience you have. In this case , Crane had more than she did.  
She walked in through the front door to find him painting over the bullet holes from last night's mysterious attack. His shaggy , unkempt rusty brown hair looked like copper when the sun hit it from behind.  
"..Good Morning" she said sitting at the table. From where he was sitting , Nina could see the edges of the scar over his left eye.  
"Mornin' " he said , finishing the last of the painting.  
"Can I , make you some coffee , ? " she asked. He inhales sharply and rubbed his nose from the smell of the paint.  
"…Yeah , you can. You can get me a pack of ciggarettes too. " he said standing to slip his white coat back on.

"…So,I was thinking ,maybe we could go back out to the pentagram..to see if it was burned into the ground or- "  
" No , ,We have patients today, we have patients tomorrow , and we have patients for about the next 20 years ,and then we die. We're medical doctors - not Scooby and The Gang." he said , taking the pack of cigarettes from her when she gave them to him .  
" Careful , you're starting to sound like the Dad from Footloose.." she said , moving over to the coffee pot to fill it up with grounds and water.

"I never saw that , so your insult has no clout." he said in the typical deadpan fashion , lighting a cigarette up.  
" Haven't you ever wanted to know about what could be out there in the world? " she asked.  
"…I know what's out there." "and it's nothing to fear." he said , inhaling in his cigarette , the end of it glowing bright like the sun that beamed down on them.  
She turned the switch on and looked back at him. "…Weird -but , okay. " she drifted over to sit across from him.  
Nina looked at him. "You've never questioned , that there could be things out there? Things that are scary and unknown? " she asked.  
He raised a brow. Then furrowed it. " I thought I told you , we're not going to be friends , we are colleagues and that is a stretch." he said.

" Jonathan!" a rather , loud and perky voice rang out into the kitchen.  
" Oh dear Jesus , not now. " Crane said , wiping a weathered hand over his face.  
" Jonathan , If you think I'm going to let you put Dent in front of my appoin-. Well ,Hello. " Nina looked at the source of the voice. Edward Nygma. She recognized him from his mugshots in the paper.  
" Hello. " she said , looking at him then she looked to Crane. Crane just sat there with his hand over his face. Not wanting to deal with both of them so early in the morning.  
" And who is this , Jonathan? Did you finally get a nurse like I suggested? " Nygma said , putting his hands on his hips shooting a look to Nina.  
" I am a medical doctor. " she said , sternly. Narrowing her eyes before putting her glasses on.  
" Edward , this is . My new partner. " he said , lightly motioning to her.  
" Good call on getting one that's easy on the eyes , Jonny. I imagine Jervis would like her in particularly. " Nygma grinned and chuckled like a 16 year old high school student that was trying to prove something of himself.  
" Jervis does not need a female psychiatrist. He will stay with me. " Crane said , moving to stand to walk over to the coffee pot to pour a cup. " Last thing I need is to file an incident report , violate all kinds of HIPPA , turn my practice into a lawsuit store…" he said to himself , muttering.  
" And why would he like me so much , ? " Nina asked , turning to the gray uniformed prisoner , seeing his police escort sitting outside , just like Crane had said they would.  
Nygma strolled over to her and flicked her short blonde locks. "…Your hair needs cutting.." he said sneering.  
" Oooh. Right , The Mad Hatter. " she said , still sitting. Him being so close to her did'nt bother her. She did however scoot away when he kept staring at her and not leaving her side.  
" Nygma , leave her alone. It's time for our session anyway. " Nygma stood up , still lookingdown at her.

"What's the difference between a ghost and a butcher? " Nygma asked. Crane yanked his sleeve and dragged him to the other end of the house. They squabbled then entire way.

" Like an old married couple. " she said to herself. The phone rang.

" I got it! " she yelled out , before picking up the black , rotator dial phone.  
" Crane Private Practice , This is Doctor Skorzeny. " she said.  
" . This is Arkham. Ramona Falcone will need to reschedule her appointment with you , she's caught the flu that's going around up here and won't be able to come in today. " Nina nodded.  
" That's fine . She can just come in same time next week. " she said , leaning against the kitchen countertop. " I'll leave you to refill her medication then. " she said , looking out at the field. Realizing she had time to go back to the clearing. "Exuse me , but I need to go. " she said , hanging up the phone. " But w-wait , -" she slipped down her white coat and hung it on the back of the chair she sat on before. She was wearing another black dress , with a mandarin collar this time. Flat black stilettos and two turquoise bangles.

Musical Interlude

She grabbed her phone and looked to the hallway that lead to the living room. The coast was clear. She quietly stepped out of the kitchen door and made a b-line for the wheat.  
Flashes of a memory briefly swooshed through Nina's head. For a brief moment , she saw herself as 8 years old again. The fully grown woman no longer there , but a little brown haired , pigtailed girl in a white and navy blue school uniform shuffled through the wheat.  
Why is that whenever she was here she felt like a child? Like she was being watched , like she was in trouble constantly.  
" I need to know , I need to know if this is what I think it is. " she thought to herself. She fought her way through the wheat. Coming up to the clearing. She stepped out , she had to remind herself that she was an adult now.  
Her eyes widened at the sight.  
Nina ran a hand through her hair , nervously.  
" Oh my God. "  
Nina brought up her phone to take a picture with it's camera.

SNAP. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this universe. This work can be taken down at any time. I'm taking some liberties here. Just telling a cool story with cool people. **  
Giving props to the source material for this amazing version of The Scarecrow  
Go check them out , you will not regret it :

" I like her…" Edward said , leaning back in his chair , smirking.  
" Like who? " Crane replied , updating information on Edward's chart with his dinosaur of a computer.

"… . I like her. She's not afraid of…all of this. " he said , motioning his hand to indicate their little world of The Rouges Gallery.

"…She's careless in that respect…She just runs right out into things. Being careless is not the same as being fearless…" he said , typing away.

"…You seem to have quite a bit of her research on your desk. To be saying such negative things about her. " he said , balancing a pencil on his nose. " The possible correlations of psychosomatic symptoms and telepathy…quite advantageous…" he said , smirking as he peered at a journal that was opened.

" Her work isn't complete trite….her discussions about Traumatic Brain Injury are quite revolutionary….she had done testing with stem-cells and repairing damaged tissue during her residency …but she threw in a possible theory that the individuals that got the treatment were experiencing memories from the mothers of the fetus' that the cells came from.." Crane said , deep in thought.

" Oh , Jon. I just don't know if I'm ready to bring a girl into this relationship. " Edward chuckled out.

"…You're hilarious. Are you finished or do you want to try piss me off enough to throw this coffee in your face , Cause I'll do it , Son. " he said , deadpanned , in that drawn out southern tone.

" Speaking of which…I think I could use a cup. " Edward said , sneering.  
" If you interrupt her session , Edward I will end you. " he said , looking at him.  
" I just want to see if I can catch a glimpse…..of the woman that was good enough to be the great Add to dictionary partner.." he said , dramatically , exiting just so.

"….Diagnosis Update : …Rule Out Delusional Disorder." Crane said , as he continued typing,  
Edward came back into his office.  
" Was she too much for ya , Ed? " Crane said.  
" No..She's gone. " Edward replied , looking perplexed.  
Crane stood. " Gone? " he said , raising a brow.  
" Yes , Gone. Vamoosed , Exited , Left , Flown The Coop!" Edward said.  
Crane stood and walked into the kitchen , walking into her office. Which was decorated as he suggested. A print of Edward Munch's "The Scream " was on the wall. Jon made a little chuckle at that.

Edward looked to her books.  
"…Encyclopedia of Depression , DSM-5.." a beat. " Oooh…Traveler's guide to ancient Egypt.." Edward said, " So she's not a complete stick in the mud like you are.." Edward sneered at Crane.  
" She's not the type to just leave…" Crane said , looking to the window. At the wheat.  
He frowned.  
" Unless it's for something she wants. Augh , that woman.." he said , bolting out the door slamming the screen door behind him. Edward put the book down and followed suit.

" That woman , that stubborn as a mule , pigheaded , little pain in the ass …I told her not to come out here.." Crane muttered to himself , sounding like a southern grandmother angry at her grandchildren , just looking for an exuse to punish them.

" Why would she want to come out here? Does she know abou- " Crane put a hand to Edward's mouth , hearing Nina.

" …completely indicative of amateur magic…Any experienced magic user knows that in order to keep the mortal world in the dark about magic , you must seal the magic within the object you used to cast the spell , or else. This happens.." Nina said when she walked around the pentagram. She was speaking into a voice recorder.

Crane stepped into the clearing ready to tear her a new one , when he saw what Nina was filming.

Things , were floating in the clearing. Rocks , wheat , leaves. And a strange noise was coming from it , sounding like a faint , whippoorwill's call in the breeze.  
"My god , What the hell..?" he said , he had forgotten his anger till he laid eyes on Nina.  
She was so laser focused on this anomaly. That when he walked over to her and barked anger at her , she lost her footing and fell onto the Pentagram. She floated upward at about 9 or 10 feet. She struggled to keep her skirt down.

"…Child , I told you to stay in the office! Why the hell did you come out here?!" he bellowed up at her.  
" Gee , Sorry Dad…By the way I need you to sign my report card while your at it.." she said , floating in a circular motion. Trying to figure out how to get down.

" I take that back , Jon…I -really- like her…" Edward smirked.

"..Seriously , why are you out here , Nina? " he asked.

Nina blinked…this was the first time he said her first name.  
"…I wanted to see what was left of it…We're definitely dealing with a rookie , …Whoever was here last night didn't seal their magic back up!" she said , yelling down at him.  
" We? We're not dealing with anything. The only thing we're doing is standing here in a damn wheat field looking like a bunch of jackasses.." he said looking up at her , squinting for the sun.

" Listen…I need you to go back to the house and get some salt and some oil. Can you do that? " Nina asked.  
" If I do this , will you please leave this alone and just work? " Crane asked , his white coat blowing in the breeze the clearing had made.

" I'll work.." she said smirking. Crane threw his hands up and quickly made his way back to the house.  
Edward smiled and looked to her.  
" Have you always had that…rapid fire wit? " Edward asked her , trying to help lighten this situation up.  
" I call it..my rolodex of hate. " she said , giggling. "…You need it to survive medical school. " she said , trying to avoid a tree branch as she was flung around by the forces in the wheat field.  
" So. You know any good songs? " Edward asked , looking up at her


End file.
